El Principe y Yo
by The wings of sakura
Summary: No se si siga este fic, puede que quede incompleto. Perdone las molestias.
1. Chapter 1

**El Príncipe y Yo**

**Signos:**

_-Pensando-_

(Acción y sentimientos)

**(Mis comentarios)**

----Lugares donde están los personajes----

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola minna este fic es solo por diversión de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro, ya que estos personajes fabulosos y favoritos en especial Shaoran no son míos, son de las Clamp, ellas fueron la mente maestra, este fic esta en rating M o sea hay escenas Lemon, si les gusta o no, me lo dicen en un review ya que este es mi segundo fic de esta serie, por cierto si no les gusta les digo de inmediato que¡se vayan a la punta del cerro porque no cambiare el rating de este fic porque he visto que ha pasado eso y no quiero arruinar mis ideas planeadas, soy la autora del "Deseo de Shaoran". Espero comentarios. Ahora procedan a leer.

Nota: Esto se me ocurrió un día cualquiera, cuando pensaba en la segunda película de CCS, entonces me acorde de la obra que hicieron en el festival de Nadesico, para que tengan una idea, esta historia se trata sobre esa obra con los personajes de CCS y quizás unos inventados por mí, mientras vayan leyendo se darán cuenta de ello y si no han visto la película no importa, no es necesario verla para entender esto. Damas y caballos aquí viene la historia

Resumen: Sakura Kinomoto, princesa de un reino que esta en contra del otro por la piedra mágica, en el cual se encuentra su príncipe…en un baile de cumpleaños se conocen…pasión, amor y tristeza.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.-.-.-.-.Chapter 1: The Princess.-.-.-.-**

En las lejanías…dos reinos enemigos luchan por la piedra mágica la cual tiene un poder ilimitado, los dos reinos por ahora permanecen en paz uno alejado de otro, sin ningún contacto, si alguien de un reino establece conversa o algo más será decapitado al momento en que se sepa.

En el reino donde habita la princesa.

Una joven de ojos amatistas, largo cabello color negro violeta, de estatura normal y buena figura, va a paso rápido hacia una habitación con un gran puerta llena de decoraciones, la mayoría son flores de cerezo.

Ella llega un poco agitada, cuando se repone toca suavemente la puerta y adentro de esa habitación se escucha una voz suave que dice "¿si?"

Tomoyo: Sakura-Hime, es Daidouji

Sakura: (se escucha emocionada), entra

Tomoyo: (hace caso a lo que dijo, entra cerrando la puerta tras de si)¿se encuentra bien?

La chica de ojos amatistas la mira confusa en la extraña posición que está, la señorita de ojos color esmeraldas tiene sus dos manos en su espalda, una por arriba y otra por abajo, tiene una cara de problema.

Sakura: se me ha enganchado el pelo en el broche del vestido nnU

Tomoyo: permítame ayudarla

La chica se acerca a ella y con mucho cuidado suelta el largo cabello castaño de la oji-verde

Sakura: muchas gracias, soy muy torpe con los vestidos, se que te has dado cuenta de ello

Tomoyo: con el tiempo se acostumbrara

Sakura: pero si llevo mi vida usando vestidos y aun tengo problemas…quizás

Tomoyo¿necesita algo?

Sakura: pues podría cortarme el cabello, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo largo tratando que se parezca al de mi madre.

Tomoyo: si quieres yo puedo cortárselo

Sakura: si nos es mucha molestia

Tomoyo: para nada

Sakura: gracias, más tarde me lavare el cabello y me lo corta¿puede más tarde?

Tomoyo: con gusto

La chica de ojos esmeraldas llevaba un vestido verde oscuro un poco escotado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con encajes en la parte del escote, **(típico vestido de fiesta, esta es la edad media, por decirlo así, se usan estos vestidos con vuelos, encajes, etc. Les dejo para su imaginación) **

Tomoyo: por cierto, he venido a traerle noticias, sobre su cumpleaños

Sakura¡que bien!

Tomoyo: (Sonriendo como siempre), el día de su cumpleaños se celebrara un baile cerca del atardecer, un baile con antifaz, su primer baile con antifaz

Sakura: (no muy emocionada), si…

Tomoyo: (con cara de preocupación)¿no esta contenta?

Sakura: me agrada la idea pero en plena guerra por esa piedra, gente sacrificándose por una piedra, el reino que gane será el que se quede con la piedra pero el reino perdedor…será ejecutado¡odio la guerra!

Tomoyo: (pone una cara triste) comprendo como se siente…pero debe pensar positivo

Sakura: gracias Tomoyo

Tomoyo: de nada Sakura-Hime, con su permiso me retiro, (se inclina y se va)

Sakura se dirige a la terraza que esta junto a su escritorio donde atrás de el hay un gran librero, sale y apoya sus dos manos en el barandal y mira el cielo del mediodía con una cara de tristeza.

Sakura¿mamá…que harías tu ahora en plena guerra y tu papá?

Toc-Toc-Toc

Sakura: (se acerca a la puerta y la abre)¿si?

Una chica de largo cabello negro tomado por dos coletas y ojos color escarlata

Sakura¿que pasa Meiling?

Meiling: el rey la mando a llamar

----En la gran sala de estar----

Un joven de cabello castaño muy oscuro con los ojos del mismo color mira la gran pintura de una mujer de largos cabellos grises y ojos color esmeralda con una gran sonrisa y con un ramo de flores de cerezo.

Sakura¿que pasa onii-chan?

Touya¿estás aburrida?

Sakura: pues…si algo

Touya¿quieres montar a caballo?

Sakura: pues…no se como se hace

Touya: Yukito te enseñara

Sakura: (emocionada)¿de verdad?

Touya: (con tono burlón), pero ten cuidado de no espantar al caballo, monstruo, **(no importa que posiciones sociales tengan, siempre serán los mismos)**

Sakura: por eso ninguna mujer se te acerca, eres tan molestoso, (se va enojada)

----En el jardín----

Un joven de cabellos grises y ojos color café claro **(disculpen pero no soy buena para describir los colores), **esta peinando a un caballo blanco con una gran melena blanca, el esta con una cara muy sonriente.

Sakura: (llega a el), Yukito-san

Yukito: (se acerca a ella y le sonríe)¿como le va Sakura-Hime?

Sakura: bien

Yukito¿quiere que le enseñe a cabalgar ahora, (aun sigue sonriendo)

Sakura¡si!

Sakura viene con unos pantalones especiales para montar y una playera con encaje blanca **(no siempre irán a usar vestidos, no son tan chapados a la antigua) **

Yukito¿le ayudo a subir?

Sakura: no es necesario, yo puedo, (trata de subir pero cuando está encima del caballo se cae para el otro lado golpeándose en el trasero), ay duele

Yukito¿se encuentra bien nnU?

Sakura: s-si

Ya en la tarde, 7:30 aproximadamente

Sakura: (sale por la puerta trasera del castillo y se apoya en ella), tanto que me cuesta salir del castillo, mi hermano es muy sobre protector, hasta que me libre de los guardias. Iré a caminar un poco.

Ya un poco alejado del castillo, Sakura se cambio de vestido, ahora es uno del color del cielo de la tarde, no muy llamativo.

Sakura: es una tarde bastante fresca, (se frota un poco sus brazos descubiertos y escucha un sonido), un caballo corriendo…

Sakura sube una pequeña colina, no muy inclinada y cuando llega cerca de la punta.

Sakura: ese caballo se dirige a este lugar¿que hago…puede ser otro guardia?

Del lado derecho aparece de la nada un caballo color ámbar y en el un hombre el cual no se ve por el sol que reflejo del sol el cual esta atrás de el, por lo que Sakura solo ve una figura negra, el jinete ordena al caballo que se detenga y dirige su cara a la de Sakura que parece estar impresionada por la gran bestia y el gran hombre que esta en él.

Sakura: _-¿Quién es…?-_

Cuando el sol va bajando Sakura logra visualizar unos hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar y con eso el jinete le ordena al caballo que parta

Sakura¡espere por favor!

Pero no le hace caso y sigue su camino hasta perderse de vista.

Sakura: esos ojos…son hermosos, nunca vi tal brillo y profundidad¿Quién era el?

----En el castillo----

Touya: (sentado en un gran sofá)

Sakura: (escondiéndose pilar por pilar)

Touya¡Te he visto SA-KU-RA!

Sakura: (se pone en frente de el con una sonrisa falsa), solo fui a tomar un poquito de aire nnU

Touya: no sabía que la gente se demoraba dos horas en tomar aire

Sakura: je-je-je-je

Touya: (con tono burlón, el de siempre) pero considerando que eres un monstruo, te perdono

Sakura¡eres un…!

Touya: las princesas no gritan

Sakura¡me da igual!

Yukito: Ou-sama, Sakura-Hime, la cena esta servida

Touya: ya vamos Yuki

Sakura: no tengo hambre, con su permiso ogro, me voy, (se va subiendo las escaleras con pisoteadas)

----En la habitación de Sakura----

Sakura: (se tira en la cama con su pijama puesto), me presento, soy Kinomoto Sakura, hija del Rey Fujitaka y de la reina Nadesico que ahora están en el cielo, porque una terrible enfermedad los afecto a los dos, por lo menos se que ellos murieron juntos y felices por otro lado…la piedra mágica, así la llaman, dicen que tiene un poder escondido, algunos dicen que es la piedra de la muerte o la destrucción por ende estos reinos luchan por ella y el victorioso eliminara al otro y a todos sus habitantes sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido…es harto estupido pero no podemos hacer nada, la guerra ha comenzado y no se como detenerla, mi hermano quizás puede pero el es tan terco y si trato de convencerlo será en vano, ya que piensa que si los dejamos tomar la piedra ellos nos destruirán …ahora todo ha estado tranquilo, parece que han hecho tregua pero en un tiempo más estarán preparados y abrirán fuego…con solo pensar en ello me da escalofríos y se viene mi cumpleaños numero 18, el 1 de abril¿como pueden pensar en un baile en plena guerra, no lo entiendo, mi primer baile…además mi hermano esta con la loca idea de buscarme a un buen caballero después de mi cumpleaños para casarme con el y convertirme en la reina, le pregunte porque no el busca esposa y entonces…

**-Flash-back-**

3 semanas antes…

Touya: Sakura ven un momento

Sakura: (se sienta)¿si?

Touya: como sabes tu cumpleaños es en 4 semana más y después de eso, (con tono de enojo), buscaremos a un caballero que sea de tu agrado y te casaras con el

Sakura¡¿queeeeee!

Touya: ya lo has oído

Sakura¿Por qué tú no te casas, tú eres el mayor

Touya: (sonriendo malvadamente), nuestros padres me lo pidieron, yo tampoco quiero casarme aun así que acepte encantado de buscarte pareja

Sakura¡eso no, yo buscare mi propia pareja y yo decidiré cuando me caso!

Touya: lo siento pero ordenes son ordenes

**-Fin del Flash-back-**

Sakura: (golpea su almohada como si fuera su hermano)¡nadie me dice que tengo que hacer, no soporto cuando dice "ordenes son ordenes", Aaarrrggghhh!

Toc-Toc-Toc

Sakura: (se incorpora), pase

Tomoyo: (entra cautelosa), Sakura-Hime¿usted estaba gritando, se encuentra bien?

Sakura: es que cuando me levante pise mal el suelo y me doble el pie pero no fue nada grave, solo un pequeño grito je-je-je-je-je nnU

Tomoyo: (sonriendo), llevo muchos años con usted y se cuando miente y cuando no

Sakura: --U se me olvidaba, has estado conmigo desde niña, (suspira), entonces somos amigas, aunque seas 3 años mayor que yo¿si has estado siempre conmigo porque siempre me has tratado de "usted"?

Tomoyo: respeto Sakura-Hime, usted es la princesa

Sakura: yo no he dado orden de que me traten así, quisiera que me trataras como a una amiga, yo te considero tal cual, esto no es una orden, si no quieres lo entenderé _-realmente no lo entenderé-_

Tomoyo: está bien Sakura-Hime

Sakura: _-es imposible luchar, soportare el Hime-_¿puedes decirle eso a las otras?

Tomoyo: de acuerdo, que duermas bien, (cierra la puerta)

Sakura: _-ha cambiado oo¡al fin no me sentiré más incomoda T-T!-_

Al día siguiente, 25 de marzo

Tomoyo: (abre la puerta), Sakura-Hime, despierta

Sakura: (se despierta perezosamente), no me digas Hime, solo Sakura, (bosteza)

Tomoyo: Sakura, después de que te bañes te cortare el pelo si es que aun quieres

Sakura: es verdad, me baño en un momento, te aviso cuando esté lista¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo: hai, te deje en la silla tus toallas, (cierra la puerta)

Sakura: prefiero que me trate de esa manera, mis plegarias han sido escuchadas T-T, no se lo había dicho antes por miedo a que se enojara, pero veo que ella es muy amable nn

En el baño con mucho vapor

Sakura: (suspira de la satisfacción), que baño tan relajante, (bosteza), aun tengo sueño, todo por acordarme del ámbar, nombre que le he puesto ya que solo he visto sus hermosos ojos, me dormía y soñaba con el, todos los sueños eran iguales…me encontraba en la oscuridad y a unos metros de mí se encontraba ese hombre, el cual solo se veía sus ojos, su cuerpo no por la inmensa oscuridad y cuando iba corriendo hacia el y lo alcanzo…se esfuma o despierto. ¿Que debo hacer, no puedo preguntar por el, hay miles de personas con ojos parecidos pero no iguales, no sabrán responderme y además tengo el asunto de la guerra y la boda en mi cabeza¡¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así!

Meiling: (toca la puerta)¿te encuentras bien Sakura?

Sakura¡si, disculpa pero estaba cantando!

Meiling: siento interrumpirte, si necesitas algo llámanos

Sakura: Tomoyo cumplió con el favor¡de nuevo mis plegarias han sido escuchadas T-T!

Ya terminado su baño, con una toalla en su cabeza y su bata rosa color cerezo.

Sakura: el ámbito de hablar conmigo misma voy a tener que detenerlo o acabare escuchando que me digas loca, ya puedo escucharlo, la princesa del reino, habla consigo misma, esta loca o podrían inventar rumores como, "la princesa habla con el mismísimo demonio, la princesa hace conjuros para acabar con los dos reinos, la princesa…etc." Pero hablar conmigo misma es tranquilizante, yo misma no puedo criticar lo que yo misma digo ¿o si? **(Niña problemática --) **

Dos horas después

Tomoyo: (sacude el pelo que tiene Sakura en el cuerpo)¿que tal?

Sakura ve su nuevo corte de cabello, bastante corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros **(el mismo de siempre)**

Sakura: es fantástico, así mismo lo tenía de niña, es fresco y no se me atorara en los vestidos, gracias Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no hay de que

Sakura: se me ocurrió una idea, más tarde podremos ir todas juntas a un picnic en el campo de árboles de cerezo

Tomoyo: no sería malo, hay un clima bastante fresco e ideal, iré a avisarle a las demás

Nota: hay algo que quiero dejar claro, esto no es la edad media ni nada, es una edad desconocida, una edad de este universo, hay vestidos a la edad media, pero solo para el castillo, abajo del castillo hay un pueblo de lo más moderno, donde están las ropas normales, mini faldas, poleras, hay reproductores de CD y DVD, equipos de música, tiendas de ropas, de juegos, bares como todos lo demás, más tarde sabrán porque lo nombro, todo lo que hay en la época actual nada más que aquí no hay un alcalde, aquí a rey y princesa, ustedes se hacen la idea.

En el lugar de los cerezos, las chicas están vestidas normalmente, sin vestidos con encajes y todo eso.

Sakura¡mmm que rico!

Tomoyo: si, Rika sabe hacer muy buenas comidas

Rika: (se sonroja), no es para tanto

Sakura: pero si es verdad

Meiling¿que tal si vamos al pueblo un rato?

Sakura: _-tal vez pueda ver al "ámbar" de nuevo…quizás-_

Tomoyo¿se nos permite hacer eso?

Sakura: claro que si, también somos humanos, somos como cualquiera sin importar que estatura social tengamos

Naoko: eso es verdad

Chiharu: además quiero ver la ropa de la temporada

Tomoyo: no sería nada malo

Sakura: -_¡bien, una oportunidad para encontrarlo!-_

----En el pueblo ----

Nota: para llegar a la cuidad, hay que bajar en un camino pavimentado blanco que está a la entrada de la gran puerta del castillo, en medio del trayecto hay una gran fuente con peces y en la noche es iluminada y alrededor hay flores, un lugar romántico, el pueblo no es tan grande a de haber unas 305 personas contando con los de la cárcel que no son muchas porque este pueblo es tranquilo, pero tiene lo necesario, toda esa gente menos los de la cárcel son invitados al baile. En otro capitulo les explicare el gran salón de baile.

Sakura: (viendo a su alrededor), _-¡no esta, desde que llegamos no es he visto ni un rastro de el!- _

Tomoyo¿te sientes bien?

Naoko: te ves distraída desde que llegamos

Sakura: e-eso es porque no muchas veces vengo al pueblo y estaba "explorando", _--es verdad eso pero me importa más encontrarlo, además lo del ámbar será mi secreto-_

Meiling¿vamos a ver ropa?

Rika: me gustaría, además tengo que elegir uno para la fiesta

Naoko: yo también

Chiharu: y yo

Sakura: supongo que yo igual

Tomoyo¿me dejarías que te hiciera tu vestido?

Sakura: claro Tomoyo¿Por qué no?

Tomoyo¡que bien!

----Dentro de la tienda----

Sakura: mmm que linda esta, (agarra un conjunto con una mini falda azul y una polera sin mangas con escote mediano color blanca), me la probaré

Tomoyo¿quieres que busque lo que falta para que haga juego?

Sakura: si no es mucha molestia

Tomoyo: para nada, ahora ve a probártelo

Después de un rato

Tomoyo¿Sakura?

Sakura: ya casi termino

Tomoyo: (le pasa por arriba una medias blancas hasta el muslo), pruébatelas

Sakura¡hai!

Tomoyo: por mientras algo para mí, (se va a buscar otro)

Sakura: (sale del probador)¿Tomoyo, (comienza a avanzar para buscarla pero se topa con alguien, mira hacia arriba y ve unos ojos color ámbar), _-¡es el!-_

Hombre: lo siento mucho

Un hombre alto de cabello gris igual que sus ojos, con un cuerpo bastante musculoso

Sakura: _-¡me equivoque, la falta de sueño me hace alucinar, maldición!-_

Hombre¡Hime-sama, (se inclina)

Gente que había en el local la mira y comienza a saludarla y hablarle.

Mujer: disculpe pero hace tiempo que no la veía y no la reconocí, cada día se vuelve más bella, por favor perdóneme

Cosas parecidas decía la gente del local

Sakura: eeehhh…yo…eeehhh

Tomoyo: oh no de nuevo

Sakura¡quisiera pedirles un favor!

Hombre¿que desea?

Sakura: que no me trataran con tanto respeto aunque se la princesa del reino también soy una persona igual que ustedes así que les pido que me traten como a cualquier persona, por favor

Mujer: entendido, entonces…nos vemos y cuídese Hime-sama, (se va a donde estaba antes)

Rato después la gente de alejo de ella y el hombre de cabello gris se le acerca a Sakura

Yue: siento haberle incomodado, por cierto mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yue

Sakura: -_¿Tsukishiro, debe de ser una coincidencia-_, encantada y no te preocupes, ya esta todo resuelto

Yue: pues tengo algo de prisa, la veo en el baile, (se inclina y le besa la mano), adiós, (se va)

Meiling: (se acerca a ella con tono malicioso)¿no es guapo, puede ser tu príncipe azul

Sakura: no digas eso, (se sonroja), no lo creo, -_aunque es guapo pero su brillo en sus ojos no se compara con los de ámbar-_

Después de eso las chicas compraron muchas ropas y varia gente paso saludándolas, se fueron a otras tiendas y siguieron comprando hasta que tuvieron que llamar al mayordomo para que trajera el auto para llevarse las cosas **(hasta autos hay, por cierto el auto es una limosina o algo parecido, espero no enredarlos mucho con este tiempo extraño porque yo ya me enrede XP)**

----En el castillo, En la noche----

Sakura: (se tira rendida a la cama y la palabra "compras" o "ámbar" resonaban en su cabeza), no más, no más, no más, no volveré a c-c-c-c-comprar en mucho, mucho tiempo y él…no pude encontrarlo¡no más por hoy, no quiero pensar más en ello y ahora me baño y me voy a dormir, se acabo la cuestión!

Tres horas después

_Despierta…despierta ya, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos, no tengo mucho tiempo…despierta…Mi esmeralda_

Sakura: (abre un poco los ojos)¿un hombre, (despierta sobresaltada)¡un hombre aaahhh, (una mano le tapa la boca)

Ámbar: shhh…

Sakura: mi Ámbar…

Ámbar: mi esmeralda

Sakura: (acerca su cara a la de el)

Ámbar: (hace lo mismo que ella)

Ya muy cerca pero muy cerca pero tan cerca que se puede escuchar… ¡el despertador! **(¿Creyeron que era verdad, pues no pero era muy notorio XP)**

Pip-Pip-Pip-Pip.

Sakura: (despierta sobresaltada y apaga el reloj)¡tú maldito reloj, (cuando esta a punto de arrojarlo a la puerta alguien la abre y al parecer es un hombre), (¡es él!)

Yue: (sonriente), buenos días Sakura-Hime, (se inclina) **(¿Desde cuando el es así Oo?)**

Sakura: (impresionada)¡eres tú p-p-p-pero!

Kyosuke: hermano del caballero Tsukishiro Yukito, gusto en conocerla

Yukito es el amigo fiel de Touya y caballero real del palacio.

Sakura¿Su hermano, ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho, _-aun Yue es más alto y más musculoso, Yukito es atractivo pero solo lo veo como a otro hermano mayor en cambio a el lo veo como…a un hombre _**(no en sentido extraño)_-_**, gusto en conocerlo

Yue: le esperan abajo Hime-sama, (se inclina y se va)

Sakura¡estoy harta de que me traten tan formalmente!

5 horas después, en donde esta la fila de árboles de cerezos

Sakura: me encanta este lugar, (sigue caminando)

Luego de una caminata en los árboles de cerezos, al final hay un gran lago de color verde esmeralda, rodeado de árboles de cerezos, habitan peces inofensivos en el.

Sakura: (llega al lago)¡tan hermoso como siempre!

Sakura va vestida de mini falda celeste con una camisa apegada al cuerpo sin magas y que deja ver algo de su abdomen y con unas sandalias blancas.

Sakura: (se tira de espalda en el pasto haciendo levantar pétalos de cerezo y cierra sus ojos)

El silencio abunda el lugar, se escucha los árboles con el viento y los pétalos de cerezos caen sin acabarse, se escucha la pequeña cascada del lago, el agua del lago viene de la montaña más alta del lugar por un pequeño riachuelo y llega hasta este lago y de este lago sigue al próximo y al próximo hasta llegar a la gran cascada esmeralda **(en otros capítulos se hablara de esa cascada)**.

Sakura: tanta tranquilidad en este lugar…que gran atmósfera…solo faltas tú…mi ámbar

De repente, Sakura siente algo que aprisiona su boca y sus ojos, una mano tapa sus ojos y…unos labios su boca, unos suaves y dulces labios sobre los suyos…los labios de…

_**Continuara…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la mala autora: hola a todos¡mua jajajajaja, soy mala, he cortado la escena jajajaja. ¿Quién es¿Quien es el que ha besado a Sakura, respuestas que se entregaran en el segundo capitulo que aun no lo hago pero tengo la idea de cómo va a ser, me ha salido largo este Chapter pero se que el siguiente va a ser más corto, bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews.

Avances: Un joven…de ojos ambarinos…príncipe del reino enemigo…que encuentra a una joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas…encuentros…, no digo más porque no quiero, este se llama "**The Prince**"

Espero comentarios, dudas, ideas, felicitaciones, espero review para saber si lo sigo o no.

Mínimo 3.

Sayonara.


	2. The prince

Antes de que todo.

Falta poco para el año nuevo y tratare de terminarlo lo antes posible. Son las 23:21 y espero terminarlo antes de las 12.

Por cierto, cambie el estilo de escritura, ya no escribo en dialogo, ahora escribo de la forma que verán a continuación.

¡Espero que les guste!

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 2: _The Prince.-.-.-.-.**

.-.-.En el Reino Li.-.-.

Ese mismo día, en la mañana.

Los rayos del sol resplandecían calidamente iluminando cada sector del reino.

En medio de todo el sendero habitaba un castillo enorme y cerca de el un lago y una catarata el cual esta en un arrecife y el agua de esa catarata llega a un hermoso lago abajo donde hay flores y tiene un bello paisaje.

En la habitación más grande y más alta de todo el castillo habitaba el príncipe.

El cual recién venia despertando siendo recibido por los rayos del sol.

Abrió perezosamente sus ojos y miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que había amanecido.

Se levantó y abrió el gran ventanal dejando entrar la brisa primaveral. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir el viento pero luego se sintió como si se encontrara en las nubes.

Salio al balcón y de allí pudo ver la hermosa pradera que se extendía hacia la infinidad. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al balón del otro extremo, abrió el ventanal y salio quedando con el paisaje del arrecife y la catarata. Era todo un gran arrecife en forma circular que separaba a los dos reinos por el gran río que solo con un puente desgastado podía pasarse.

El caminar por ese río era como tirarse hacia la catarata, la corriente era tan fuerte que aunque uno estuviera con una cuerda en su estomago atado a un árbol la cuerda se cortaría o el cuerpo no resistiría estar en esa corriente atado a un árbol.

Pero nadie conocía el pasaje secreto, donde solo el salto de un caballo experto podría usarlo. Y ese pasadizo solo lo conocía una persona y esa persona era la misma que estaba mirando el hermoso arrecife.

Pequeños golpecitos se escuchaban de la puerta, el príncipe dio la señal para que la persona pasara.

-"Veo que a has despertado, tu madre me envió a levantarte pero veo que fue en vano venir"-

Un ser de cabellos azules y anteojos, vestido formalmente, un hombre alto hecho y derecho con una sonrisa elegante y misteriosa a la vez. Estaba parado y sonriendo.

-"Ah por cierto, ¿que piensas hacer hoy, recuerda que tu madre dijo que iba a traer a otra joven para que sea tu futura esposa"-Comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin fijar su vista en algún punto.

El príncipe puso cara de problemas y miro hacia el techo tratando de pensar en algo pero en un momento sus ojos brillaron y mira a su compañero con sus ojitos brillantes.

-"Queridísimo casi hermanito Eriol"-El príncipe se acercó a el con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja.

-"Shaoran, no de nuevo, no me vengas a utilizar de nuevo, la otra vez tuve que hacerme de payaso para distraer a tu madre y esta vez ya me aburrí, esa fue la gota que derramo en vaso"-Se dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos-"Y no soy ni nunca seré tu hermano ¬¬".

-"¿¡¿¡Como puedes ser tan cruel?"-Gritaba el chico de nombre Shaoran con voz dramática.-"¡¿Acaso nuestros años juntos no son nada para ti!"-

-"No comiences a hablar como si nosotros fuéramos novios. Si sigues así me voy de aquí"-

-"Amiguito Eriol, ayúdame…"-Se acerco a el y lo miro con ojos de corderito a punto de morir-"Di que si, ¿si?"-

-"Eh…aléjate de mi y te ayudo"-

-"¡Yes sir!"-Se alejo inmediatamente de él y se puso como soldado.

Una hora más tarde. El príncipe y su amigo estaban en frente de la reina.

-"Madre. Aquí estoy…_una hora después de que me llamó_"-

Una mujer de gran cabello negro y un largo vestido de reina estaba sentada en su trono, su cara denotaba su ya avanzada edad y a la vez demostraba algo de enojo pero eso era casi usual.

-"¿A que se debe tu retraso?"-La mujer hablo con la voz tan fría y enojada que llega a intimidarte.

-"Perdón madre…es que…me costó mucho despertarme"-Miro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de su madre.

-"Recuerda que a las 3 viene la joven mas educada y bella del pueblo, así que tienes que estar presentable y a la HORA. ¿Has entendido Shaoran?"-Dijo ella con un tono mas enojado.

-"Si entendí madre, a las tres en punto me tendrás aquí mismo donde estoy parado. _Ni en sueños pienso estar aquí a esa hora_"-Sonrío tratando de esconder sus nervios-"Madre, mientras tanto. Saldré al jardín. ¿Puedo salir a cabalgar por el sendero?"-

-"Ni en broma, te ensuciaras y nunca llegaras a la hora"-

-"Pero madre, le prometo llegar"-

-"No es no y punto. Hiragizawa te ordeno que lo vigiles. ¿Has entendido?"-

-"Si señora, cuente conmigo. _Morirás por esto Shaoran, no quiero ni pensar en que me hará la reina T-T_"

Ya eran las dos y estos dos jóvenes se encontraban en el establo.

-"Ve el lado bueno Eriol, es mejor que ser un payaso"-Le decía Shaoran a la vez que ataba sus manos con una soga.

-"Cállate y apresúrate antes de que alguien nos vea"-Decía el de mala gana-"Algún día te haré deber todos estos favores, tenlo por seguro"-Su voz sonaba aun de mala gana.

-"Si Eriol, si Eriol. Y las vacas vuelan"-Se burlaba Shaoran seguido por una risa

Shaoran saca al caballo y lo deja afuera y deja adentro a Eriol.

-"Wizard sigue en el jardín, ahora solo queda encerrarte aquí. Pero antes"-Shaoran saca una cinta adhesiva de su bolsillo y se acerca a Eriol.

-"¡Hey!"-Ya era muy tarde para reclamos, Shaoran ya le había puesto la cinta adhesiva.

-"Perdón Eriol, pero es por mi bien xD"-Shaoran se subió a su caballo y se fue riendo burlonamente.

----------------------Por algún lugar del bosque----------------------

-"Wizard, ¿recuerdas el camino?"-Shaoran obtuvo un galope como respuesta-"Supongo que es un si pero lleguemos hasta el río primero".

Entonces se hecho hacia atrás haciendo que el caballo se parara en dos pies y cuando aterriza corre como un rayo.

Cuando llegaron al río, Shaoran miro por un instante ese río y luego dio un cuarto de vuelta y se fue en esa dirección la cual se dirigía río adentro.

Llegaron hasta una colina donde el río seguía hasta arriba y caía como catarata. Pero atrás de la catarata había un pequeño pasadizo el cual dejaba cruzar hasta el otro lado. Pero antes de eso estaba la gran grieta sin fin.

Luego de pasar ese pasadizo llegaba la grieta donde Wizard retrocedió mucho y con la señal de Shaoran comenzó a correr a la mayor velocidad que este podía.

Cuando llegó el momento de saltar tuvo que hacerlo y cuando llego al otro lado a Wizard se le resbalo el pie provocando casi la caída si no fuera porque este caballo estaba muy bien entrenado y que es el mejor caballo de todo ese reino pudo sobrevivir y no caer.

Pero este caballo solo era fiel con la persona que estuvo a su lado desde que nació y la persona quien lo cuido y siempre lo prefirió a el antes que a otro caballo, no por ser el mejor sino por ser él. Su mejor amigo animal y su mejor compañero de viaje.

Las horas pasaban y el cabalgaba sin rumbo por todo el sendero sin fin. Aunque fuera el territorio del otro reino no había guardias por ningún lado.

-"Bueno así se puede corretear mejor, este lugar me gusta aunque no se porque quizás…algo llegue a pasar y tendré que visitarlo más seguido…este reino me da una sensación extraña…"-Lleva el caballo hasta una gran colina y desde la punta se ve el castillo-"Es un bello castillo…donde allí vive una princesa de mi edad O.O".

Pero de repente ve algo salir del castillo, al parecer era un caballo. Shaoran retrocedió un poco y se escondió pensando que era un guardia. Pero logro divisar que era una mujer, una joven en su caballo color blanco que se dirigía al bosque cerca del arrecife.

-"Quiero ir a verla, quiero ver como es aunque no se porque pero quiero verla O.O"-Y así se subió a su caballo y partió de nuevo al bosque.

Unas de las cosas que más se destacaba de este chico, era su curiosidad, cuando algo le interesaba siempre terminaba descubriéndolo.

El atardecer estaba presente y Shaoran se acercaba a la chica cada vez mas, la logró ver cerca del arrecife, miraba el atardecer y a paso rápido se dirigió hasta ella.

Se puse en frente de ella con Wizard, el tapaba el sol haciendo que solo se le viera la sombra en cambio a la chica pudo verla mejor, tenia un cabello corto muy bien cuidado, su piel era perfecta y poseía unos ojos muy bellos color esmeralda. Su cara denotaba total inocencia.

Cuando iba a hablarle el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró y eso quería decir que Eriol había sido descubierto y ahora tenía que volver al castillo.

Miró por última vez a la chica la cual lucía impresionada y bella, dio media vuelta y partió hacia su reino.

Cuando ya se había alejado contesto su móvil (¿que clase de tiempo es este xD? Yo y mi loca imaginación xD).

-"Me voy allá inmediatamente, ¿se fue la invitada?"-Miró el cielo y luego se concentro en su camino-"Ah que bueno que se fue, allá me cuentas los detalles"-Y colgó.

----------------------Reino Li----------------------

La noche ya había caído en el reino, eran las 23:33 en ese momento. Apenas había terminado de hablar con su madre, fue una gran charla si a eso se le podía llamar charla, le llamo irresponsable, malcriada muchas veces y los retos de su madre le llegaban a asustar y eso que ya no era un niño igual le asustaba.

Abrió la ventana y salio al balcón y lo primero que recordó fue a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-"Si que era hermosa, sus ojos son los mas bellos que he visto……. ¡Espera un momento, yo no habló de esta manera!"-Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-"¡¿que me pasa!"-Miró de nuevo el cielo-"Ah bueno no tiene nada de malo decir que una joven es bella…pero yo no digo estas cosas…entonces quiere decir que estoy madurando O.O"-Quedo en silencio unos minutos-"Bueno ya tengo 18 debería ser maduro…tengo 18 y nunca he tenido una novia, Eriol me dice "que vergüenza de hombre" es un tonto, además no logro encontrar a alguien que sea especial aunque aun no se a que tipo de mujer busco pero…¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto, mejor me voy a dormir"-Y así fue, se fue a dormir.

La mañana llegó y el príncipe ya estaba despierto, apenas pudo dormir porque la imagen de esa joven se le presentaba en cada momento y hasta en sus sueños cuando lograba quedarse dormido.

El medio día llego y se escapo por segunda vez. Se fue a cabalgar por segunda vez hacia el otro reino.

Otra vez las horas pasaron y llego a un bosque que estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos, cerezos por donde miraras y caían sin cesar, era un bello espectáculo.

Se bajo del caballo y comenzó a explorar, había un pequeño lago en el centro de todo y todo rodeado de árboles y bajo uno de esos árboles había una joven descansando.

El se acercó y su sorpresa fue que era la misma del día de ayer, casi grita de la impresión pero se controló pero lo que no pudo controlar era lo que estaba haciendo a continuación.

Se agachó lentamente, tomo una mano de la joven presionándola con suavidad en el pasto y tapando sus ojos con los otros para mantenerse en secreto.

Y sin darse cuenta le besó……………

_**Continuara…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡¡Muajajajaja!

Sip mas bien este fue un capitulo aporte xD pero igual, era contar la vida de este príncipe pero no tiene mucha vida además se me olvido contarla, mas bien fue un capitulo para que vieran lo que paso por parte de él. Al fin y al cabo lo deje en la misma parte xD

La vida mas larga se contará más tarde pero ahora no.

Ahora no queda mucho tiempo porque en 10 min mas es año nuevo asi que me despido.

Gracias a los reviews que me enviaron, aquí ta la continuación.

Luego de esto se viene la actualizacion del deseo de shao :D

Un leve cambio, en el deseo de shao no pasaron 7 años, cambio de idea, pasaron 3 años y eso es todo.

Bueno me despido.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!

QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!

CHAUUUUUU!


End file.
